Steering column brackets are known in the art and are generally used to support a lower mounting bracket that extends from the steering wheel of a motor vehicle to the steering assembly. The steering column bracket is mounted to the instrument panel of the motor vehicle. As the point of support for the steering assembly of the motor vehicle, the steering column bracket is subjected to vibrations from the wheels of the motor vehicle that are transmitted through the lower mounting bracket. In this regard, steering column brackets must be able to absorb vibrations that are transmitted thereto. Moreover, the steering column bracket, in the event of an impact, must be able to absorb energy from the impact.
Steering column brackets have addressed these various issues in very effective ways. However, automobile manufacturers are continuously seeking to improve vibration absorption features of their automobiles. Accordingly, the present invention improves the conventional steering column bracket by increasing stiffness and increasing the absorption of vibration.